Time to meet the parents
by Blu Falcon
Summary: Robin is having a hard enough time as it is trying to come out with his feelings for a certain alien, when they get a call, Robin is unpleasantly surprised as is the rest of the team to find Starfire's mother, on earth to retrieve Starfire. What will the team do to save her? More importantly what will Robin do? Please be gentle this is my first fiction!
1. Chapter 1

It is a cold night at the tower. Beastboy and Cyborg are at their usual spot on the couch playing video-games. Raven, alone in her room like always, occupying herself by chanting various spells at her pillow. Robin is on top of the tower, thinking about Starfire and how he is going to tell her how he feels about her. Said young alien is cooking dinner, and being positive as usual.

"Dinners ready," She shouted to her teammates.

They all eagerly gathered around the kitchen table as the alarm rang.

"Titans go!" Robin exclaimed.

Cyborg riding Beastboy, Raven flying, as per usual, Robin taking his motor-cycle, Starfire decided to stay at the tower. Robin, not noticing her absence, leads the team to city-hall. Where the alarm had rung. When they got there, Robin began barking orders at his teammates.

"Beastboy, turn into a giant bird and fly the citizens to safety. Raven block the villain reinforcements from coming through the back. Cyborg you're with me, we are going in city hall. Starfire cover the front-Wait where is Starfire?"

"Robin, we don't have time for this, we gotta go!" Cyborg ordered.

They then entered the gloomy, almost destroyed building that was once city hall. They heard an alien noise that sounded similar to Starfire.

"Star! Is that you?" Robin shouted.

"No, just her mother," A voice replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who what are you doing here?" Robin said, surprised.

"Let's take her down!" Cyborg shouted loudly. Robin looked at him, this was Starfire's mother, they couldn't just arrest her like any other criminal.

Starfire's mother merely laughed, her eyes beginning to glow. Robin and Cyborg knew this look all to well, they could barely beat Starfire let alone her mother.

Deciding that fleeing was the best option both heroes ran out of city hall, thankful all of the civilians had been rescued.

They swiftly and stealthily made their way to the Titan tower, knowing that she was trailing them added pressure to their trip.

When they arrived at the tower, locking the door, windows and all other ways of entry behind them, they heard silent sobbing from the living room. Robin motioned for Cyborg to stay behind, knowing it was Starfire who was crying.

"Starfire," Robin said meekly, he hadn't had much experience with crying girls, all of the girls he knew were rather tough, in fact he had hardly ever seen Starfire cry.

Starfire looked up, her green eyes full of watery mist, "My-My Mother is..." She trailed off in sobs.

"Your mother is what?" Robin asked, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders for comfort.

"She-She's going to t-take me h-home," Starfire said between sobs.

"Well, it's not like she'll take you forever," Robin reasoned. Starfire couldn't leave forever...could she?

"That's the problem. My time here on Earth is ending. I have to go home...forever," Starfire cried.

"Well...is that a bad thing?" Robin asked, even though he hoped for one answer.

"I love earth, I love the people I love yo-the team," Starfire said, thanking herself for covering up her almost mistake.

"But?" Robin said, feeling like there was more.

"I don't want to go back to my planet, Robin I can't leave yo-the team," She said, the emotion in the room making her almost admit the feelings she desperately tried to hide.

Robin leaned in, lifting her delicate chin with one finger and looking straight into her eyes, the ones that were always full of wonder and excitement but were now full of grief and defeat.

"We- no I won't let that happen to you, you will never have to do anything you don't want to," Robin told her, firmly.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Just as she was about to reply, an alarmingly loud crashing sound rang through the room. They both turned around to see her mother, standing there.

Starfire's mother was undeniably pretty, and young looking, unable to compare to her daughters but still pretty. Long raven black hair, and green eyes. Her facial structure was similar to that of Starfires, but it was easy to tell that the only thing the red haired girl got from her mother was her eyes.

"I'm back," Her mother sang.

"Moonfire," Starfire growled. That was the first time Robin had ever seen Starfire look that angry, it scared even him.

"Oh, sweetie, it isn't polite to call your mother by her name," Moonfire chirped.

"It also isn't polite to try to kidnap me from my home!" Starfire protested.

"Kidnap you? Are you not my daughter, am I not reasonable enough to grant you time on this forsaken planet? I think I have done my fair share of being kind. You are coming home. You are going to honor our agreement, unless of course you've made a human love you," Moonfire sang. Robin stiffened, it would probably have been a good time to admit his feelings, but before he could the rest of the titans burst into the room.

Moonfire eyed them with disinterest, rolling her eyes.

"I don't care how hot you are! If you mess with Starfire I'm taking you down!" Beastboy shouted.

Raven rolled her eyes, standing in fighting position,

"Relax children, Starfire still has one week. I am merely here to remind her of her upcoming... expiration," Moonfire said.

"You aren't taking her anywhere!" Cyborg shouted.

"She's my daughter I'll do what I want. I hate to leave with such an unoriginal goodbye but I'll do it anyway," She paused, "You haven't seen the last of me," with that she darted out of the window she had previously broke.

All the titans stood, unsure of what to do before Beastboy interrupted the silence.

"Well...what now? Can we go get something to eat, I'm starving,"


End file.
